Sunadokei
by Loup Meurtrier
Summary: Após um acidente de carro, Hinata, perde a memória... Graças a isso se esquece do amor de sua vida. Agora Gaara terá que reconquistá-lá... Mas muitos querem se aproveitar situação... Será que o ruivo conseguirá reconquistar a Hyuuga?
1. Prólogo

_Sunadokei_

**Era apenas um dia normal...**

- Bom dia, Oto-san, Hana-chan e Neji-niisan!

- Bom dia, Hinata

**E uma viagem inesperada...**

- Ah, Gaa-kum! Vê se entende vai! - Fala a garota de olhos perolados abraçando o ruivo mal-humorado

- Mas, uma viagem, assim? Sem mais nem menos? Olha, Hina, nós vamos nos casar daqui a dois meses...

**Então, Graças a um acidente de carro... **

- Mitsumi, acelera aí! Desse jeito eu não pego o avião!! - Fala Hinata apressando o motorista.

- Calma, Hyuuga-sama! Vam... - E cortado por um grito desesperado da moça

- MITSUMI CUIDADO! - Grita apontando para um caminhão que vinha desgovernado na direção do carro de luxo.

**Ela se esquece do amor de sua vida...**

- Quem é você? - Pergunta a moça, confusa, olhando para o homem sentado em uma poltrona ao lado de sua cama.

- Hina, você não se lembra de mim?

- Não... Alias nem sei quem eu sou!

- Você é Hyuuga Hinata! E eu sou Sabaku no Gaara, seu noivo.

**E ele terá reconquista-lá...**

-Olha, Hina!! Foi aqui que te pedi em casamento!

- É realmente um lugar lindo, Gaara-san!

- Já lhe disse para não me chamar assim! Nós somos noivos! - Diz o Sabaku dando um leve sorriso.

**Mas muitos querem se aproveitar da situação...**

- Ora... Parece que Hina-chan perdeu a memória... Melhor pra mim!! Basta tirar o Sabaku do caminho...

- Nem vem, teme! A Hinata vai ficar é comigo!

**Beijos**

O ruivo se aproximou da mulher a sua frente e tomou os seus lábios em um fervoroso beijo e enlaçando a cintura fina.

**Mentiras**

-Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke! E também o seu amante

A mulher arregalou os olhos perola. Ela traia Gaara com aquele homem?

**Lembranças**

_O Sabaku estava ajoelhou-se em frente à Hyuuga e tirou do terno uma pequena caixinha preta, e abrindo-a estendeu a mulher._

_- Quer casar comigo, Hyuuga Hinata?_

_- Achei que nunca ia pedir, Sabaku no Gaara! - Fala sorrindo e com os olhos brilhando mais do que nunca e estendendo a mão para que o Sabaku coloca-se o maravilhoso anel de diamante em seu dedo. - Sabe... Diamantes significam solidez e durabilidade... _

_- Eu sei... E é isso que eu desejo para nós. - Fala levantando-se e puxando a Hyuuga pela cintura e dando um sôfrego beijo._

**Festas do pijama**

- Testuda, não acha que estamos bem grandinhas para isso? - Fala Ino com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

- Ino, porca! Nós sempre fazemos! Além do que nós temos que ajudar a Hina-chan a lembrar do seu passado!

- Mas... Em uma festa do pijama? - Fala Tenten, também com uma gota na cabeça. - Pelo amor de Kami-sama.

**E amor!**

- _Je't ame_...

- Também te amo!

_Estrelando:_

**Hyuuga Hinata**

- Quem são vocês?!

**Sabaku no Gaara**

- Uchiha filho da...

**Haruno Sakura**

- NARUTO!

**Uzumaki Naruto**

- Volta aqui Temeeee!

**Uchiha Sasuke**

- Vai tirando o cavalinho da chuva, Sabaku!

**Sabaku no Temari**

- VEM PRO RACHA, BOIOLA

**Sabaku no Kankurou **

- Não vou me rebaixar a esse nivel! Já que sou muito chique!

**Nara Shikamaru **

- As nuvens estão tão branquinhas...

**Uchiha Itachi**

- Irmãozinho tolo!

**Hyuuga Neji**

- UCHIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM A MINHA PRIMA?

**Hyuuga Hanabi**

**- **Honokamaru, seu baka!

**Yamanaka Ino**

- Testuda, morda a língua!

**Hatake Kakashi**

**-** Kurenai, você está aí?

**Camille Reymond**

-Hinaaaaaaaa! Há quanto tempo

**Aburame Shino**

- É só uma barata, Ino!

**Inuzuka Kiba**

- É isso aí, Akamaru!

**Sai**

- Aposto que o do Sasuke é bem maior!

**Jiraya **

- Icha Icha Paradise

**Tsunade**

- JIRAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Mitsashi Tenten**

- O amor é lindo

**Suou Kaoro**

- Que coisa mais bicha!

**Benjiro Mitsumi **

- Acalme-se Hinata-sama!


	2. Capítulo 1

_Naruto e seus person__agens não me pertencem, e sim há _Kishimoto! Se me per tecem Naruto seria algo completamente hentai, impróprio para menores de 18 anos, onde os objetivos dos ninjas não incluiriam roupas e alguns estariam revelando sua tendência homossexual (Hhuhuhuhuhuhu)

_******************************_

_Sunadokei_

_******************_

_Capitulo um _

_****************************_

Quando o sol, já se encontrava no céu azul, naquela mórbida manhã de segunda-feira, uma bela mulher de vinte e dois anos, sentada, de cabelos negro-azulados e olhos perola olhava pela janela, que ficava perto de sua cama. Apesar do sol já brilhar lá fora, a rua estava quase vazia, notou a mulher.

Desviando o seu olhar para o relógio, Hyuuga Hinata, suspira, já era 7:45, voltando a se deitar, a Hyuuga encara a parede lilás. Estava acordada naquela cama desde 2:00, e definitivamente não estava com sono.

Mas, agora, não adiantava pensar nisso, a pele e o corpo tentador da mulher, já eram iluminados pelos raios dourados do sol e as pessoas começavam a se movimentar pelas ruas. Dando um último olhar para a janela... Hinata se levanta. Já havia passado a madrugada inteira olhando para os belos jardins da mansão Hyuuga e para rua mais a frente do Portão.

Foi para o banheiro e tomou um banho lento, deixando que a água fria escorrer pelo seu corpo, fazendo o mesmo tremer. Após terminar o banho se enrolou em uma toalha branca e voltou para o quarto. Era um belo quarto, apesar de infantil: havia uma cama embaixo de uma janela, ao lado da cama uma cômoda com um lindo abajur rosa em cima, uma escrivaninha onde se encontrava o computador e o telefone preto sem fio, um _closet_, pufes de várias cores espalhados em um canto, uma televisão tela plana sobre uma mesa de madeira com o centro de vidro em frente aos pufes, uma penteadeira salmão com varias maquiagens, cremes, porta-jóias, pentes e perfumes e embaixo um banquinho alto da mesma cor, um aparador com muitas fotos dela, de amigos, dos familiares, em um canto do quarto uma cesta, a onde dormia um belo persa branco.

Indo para o _closet, _abre a porta mesmo e entra (_hello_... é um _closet_!) procurando uma roupa para vestir. Pegando um vestido preto de seda que ia até os joelhos e langeri da mesma cor, sai do _closet_ e volta para o quarto, mas deixando a porta do outro recinto aberta.

Após se trocar se senta na cadeira da penteadeira e pega uma escova e escova os longos cabelos. Terminando de se pentear, mulher se levanta e volta para o _closet _para calçar o salto alto preto que havia separado. Depois de calçá los, Hinata se dirige até a porta do quarto e sai. O barulho sugestivo do salto batendo no chão de madeira, não chamou a atenção de ninguém, naquele dia.

Descendo pela escada, Hinata vai até a cozinha, encontrando lá o pai, a irmã e o primo.

- Bom dia Otou-san, Hana-chan e Neji-niisan. - Fala sorrindo a herdeira.

- Bom dia, Hinata! - Fala Hiashi, se levantando quando terminará de tomar o seu café, friamente e antes de se retirar completa: - Vá até o meus escritório mais tarde, Hinata.

- Bom dia, onee-sama! - Fala Hanabi, uma garota de dezessete anos, de cabelos compridos com de chocolate - iguais aos de seu primo Neji - e olhos perolados, retribuindo o sorriso da irmã.

- Bom dia, Hinata-sama. Dormiu bem? - Pergunta agora, o primo da herdeira - Neji era um belo homem de vinte e três anos, corpo atlético, cabelos longos cor de chocolate e olhos iguais os das primas. -.

- Para, falar a verdade... Nem dormi. - Fala sinceramente Hinata se sentando para tomar o seu café.

- Deve ser o estresse do casamento, onee-sama! Afinal o casório vai ser em setembro. - Fala Hanabi, bebendo um gole de seu suco.

-Deve ser mesmo... - Hinata é interrompida por uma criada que tinha aparecido, ela segurava um telefone na mão.

- Telefone, Hinata-sama...

- Quem é? - Pergunta a Hyuuga, se servindo de suco.

- Gaara-sama! - Responde a criada, com sua voz rouca.

- Oh, sim! - Responde rapidamente, pegando o telefone das mãos da criada, se levantando e se afastando da cozinha.

- Gaa-kun?

- ' Hina... Dormiu bem?' - Ouviu resposta, da voz sem emoções do noivo.

- Ah... Não, Gaa-kun...

- 'Ora... '

- Gaa-kun... Bem que já gente podia se ver hoje né?

- ' Faz dois dias que nos vemos e está morrendo de saudades, hãn? - Fala confiante.

- OH! Gaa-kun não sente mais a minha falta! -Fala fingindo uma voz chorosa. - Magoei!

- 'Hina... É claro que eu sinto a sua falta! Bom, já que você quer... Venha até o meu AP ás 10:00, ok?

- Tá... Mas...

- ' Mas?'

- Você me ama?

- ' Que pergunta mais tola! É obvio que eu te amo... Eu não teria pedido você em casamento, se não amasse!

- Hum... É bom saber! Eu também te amo! Gaa-kun,tenho que desligar!

- 'Tá ok! Beijo, até mais tarde.'

- Tchau... - Termina a Hyuuga voltando para cozinha e entregando o telefone para algum empregado, após desligar o telefone.

*********

Hinata estava chocada. Ela teria que fazer uma viagem de última hora para Cingapura?

- Mas, pai... Essas viagens de negócios demoram meses! Dá última vez que fui para Paris, fiquei dois meses!

- Hinata... É extremamente necessário! Eu, agora, não posso ir!

- Mas... Não posso me dar ao luxo de v-viajar sendo que, o meu casamento é daqui a dois meses!

- Na estou te dando opções, Hinata... Estou dando uma ordem! - Agora vá! - Disse impassível o chefão Hyuuga.

- Otou-san...

- Hinata...

Não tendo saída, a herdeira se retira, já sabendo que quem não ia gostar nada disso era o noivo, Gaara.

******

O carro esporte preto, para em frente á um prédio. Dele sai Hinata, que vai em direção a entrada.

- Bom dia, Hinata-sama. - Fala o porteiro, abrindo a porta e a Hyuuga entra.

- Bom dia, Ryuu-san! - A mulher rapidamente vai em direção ao elevador, e quando a porta do mesmo se abre, ela entra e aperta o andar do noivo.

Esperando pacientemente o elevador parar, Hinata se encosta-se à parede. O elevador para depois de alguns minutos no andar desejado.

A porta se abre e a Hyuuga sai, indo diretamente para o apartamento de Gaara, já pegando a chave e se preparando psicologicamente.

**********

Um homem ruivo, de olhos verde-água, esperava sentado no sofá, à noiva chegar. Nem 5 minutos depois que sentara ali, o barulho sugestivo que a chave se encontrava girando na fechadura, invadirá o seus ouvidos.

*********

Continua

************

Desculpem a demora... E o tico de capitulo... ¬¬'''

Eu tive que pedir ajuda para a minha amiga, para concluir e mesmo assim, só saiu isso! Estou sem criatividade para 'Sunadokei' T.T

Talvez o próximo capitulo demore por que a minha professora de balé está me matando e curso de nutrição não fica pra trás T.T

Eu estava relendo alguns mangás de Karekano... E me deu vontade de fazer uma fic dele! Alias quem conhece?

Bom... FUI!

Rewies? Onegai?

****

Psiu! Vou agradecer a todos que leram, a aqueles que deixaram rewies, aqueles que leram e não deixaram nada, e aqueles quem nem ao menos leram! Asses não falo obrigada ò.ó Tomara que seus dedos caiam verdes e podres e morram de infecção alimentar! (brincadeira ¬¬ ou não \o)


	3. Capítulo 2

_AH! Sorry o atraso minha gente! Estou passando por um dilema estranho: Sempre estou com idéia novas, para outras fics, mas não consigo finalizar um capitulo em um determinado prazo , que eu mesma me dei, e depois de séculos, aquelas fics que eu estava cheia de idéias acabam ficando no meu subconsciente para depois e aquelas que estava no fundo do baú saltam, fazendo eu me lembrar que eu tenho que acaba-lás logo, para realmente poder começar outras! _

_Tá bom... Antes um aviso BD _

_Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim há __Kishimoto! MAS EU NÃO VOU CHORAR! _

_Esse capitulo foi feito ao som de My Chemical Romance. Especificamente com as músicas To The End e Cemetery Drive (vocês deviam ouvir!)_

_Sem mais delongas a fic... _

_******************_

_Sunadokei_

_******************_

_Capitulo dois_

_*************_

_Nem 5 minutos depois que sentara ali, o barulho sugestivo que a chave se encontrava girando na fechadura, invadirá os seus ouvidos. Logo a porta se abre, revelando uma Hinata ansiosa. _

_Se levanta ao ver que a Hyuuga ia em sua direção. _

_- Gaa-kun! - A mulher se aproxima e sua cintura é envolvida por dois braços fortes e seus lábios são tomados pela boca do noivo. _

_A língua de Gaara pede passagem, que logo é concedida, e o homem deixa a língua deslizar pela boca da noiva, explorando cada canto, apesar de já conhecer todos. _

_Depois de longos minutos, se separam por falta de ar, e o ruivo se depara com um belo sorriso. _

_- Ah... Gaa-kun... Eu... - A Hyuuga para de falar, aquilo seria mais difícil que imaginava. _

_- Você...?_

_- Eu... Vou..._

_- Você vai...? _

_- Quer me deixar falar?! - Diz a morena encarando o Sabaku. _

_- Ok! - Gaara dirige a boca até o pescoço da mulher a sua frente, dando pequenos beijos no local. _

_- Hum... Eu... Vou viajar para Cingapura. - Imediatamente o noivo para de beijar o pescoço de Hinata e volta para sua posição inicial. _

_- Por que?_

_- Ah... Vou a negócios... O meu pai mandou eu ir e... _

_- Por que o seu pai não coloca os negócios dele no... (n/a: Como diz o _cara d aminha sala... no Tobias... BD)

- Ah... Gaa-kun! Vê se entende, vai! - Fala a mulher de olhos perolados abraçando o ruivo mal-humorado.

- Mas, uma viagem, assim? Sem mais nem menos? Olha Hina, nós vamos nos casar daqui a dois meses...

- Eu sei perfeitamente que vamos nos casar daqui a dois meses... Mas eu prometo que vou volta a tempo para terminar de organizar tudo e ainda me casar com você! - Fala a Hyuuga sorrindo.

- Hum... Sei... Você diz isso agora, mas quem foi que deixou o Inuzuka plantado no altar?

- Pelo amor de Kami-sama! Não vou fazer isso com você...

- Hum... Quando você parte?

- Ãn... Amanhã... - Fala a Hyuuga dando o seu sorriso mais convincente. - Mas podíamos matar a saudade desde de já, não acha?

E continuando a sorrir, agora é a vez de a noiva capturar os lábios do ruivo.

******************

Era quase de madrugada e o carro preto era o único que se podia ver na estrada.

Dentro dele estava a herdeira Hyuuga o seu motorista. Ela estava impaciente e uma hora ou outra apressava o pobre choffer. (Será que os motoristas de pessoas famosas ganham dinheiro?)

- Mitsumi, acelera aí! Desse jeito eu não pego o avião!! - Fala Hinata apressando o motorista, enquanto ele fazia uma curva

- Calma, Hyuuga-sama! Vam... - E cortado por um grito desesperado da moça

- MITSUMI CUIDADO! - Grita apontando para um caminhão que vinha desgovernado na direção do carro de luxo.

E em uma fração de segundos, o caminhão colide com o carro, isso faz Mitsumi virar o volante várias vezes fazendo o carro girar e sem que o motorista visse o outro carro que vinha, que também baterá neles, fazendo o carro de Hinata ia em direção a uma ladeira, o automóvel dera varias cambalhotas, fazendo ele se amassar, deixando desfalecida a mulher, que tinha machucados por todo o corpo.

O motorista não havia sobrevivido.

_*********_

Hyuuga Hanabi estava sentada em frente à televisão, de qualquer jeito, vendo um programa qualquer, quando este é interrompido por uma noticia urgente.

Aparece a imagem de um carro amassado e vários policias e bombeiros tentando resgatar as pessoas que nele havia. O que era quase impossível sendo que o carro estava de ponta cabeça e realmente muito amassado.

Olhado com mais atenção, Hanabi, ouve o repórter falando.

_- Acontecerá um acidente na rodovia 340. (n/a:inventei uma rodovia \o_) Não se sabe direito como o correu o acidente, os peritos dizem que o carro baterá em outro e acabará capotando ladeira abaixo. As vitimas já foram reconhecidas, sendo uma delas Hyuuga Hinata, filha do famoso dono da rede de hotéis Hyuuga.

Hanabi arregala os olhos, não acreditando o que o repórter dizia, e redobra a sua atenção.

A câmera se focará no carro quase destruído e especificamente na parte traseira, onde, pela janela aberta podia-se ver o rosto machucado de Hinata.

- Meu Deus- Sussurra a Hyuuga mais nova, colocando a mão em frente dos lábios, com os olhas arregalados.

A seguir, na televisão, era mostrado os bombeiros tentado resgatar a herdeira, sendo que o motorista já estava morto e fora do veiculo. Por um pequeno descuido o carro acaba se amassando mais, fazendo o corpo de Hinata se prensado ainda mais.

Fechando os olhos com força, Hanabi, ouve a porta da sala ser aberta com força e paços rápidos de alguém entrando.

A pessoa que acabará e entrar fica em estado de choque enquanto olhava para a televisão.

- Não...- A voz de Neji pode ser ouvida e a Hyuuga que estava na sala abre os olhos, agora marejados para encarar o primo, que se deixa cair no sofá.

-... Neji... - Começando a chorar Hanabi volta o seu olhar a tevê, que mostrava imagens dos bombeiros, que já haviam conseguido tirar metade do corpo da herdeira, mas dos quadris para baixo estavam presos, e só conseguiriam sair pela janela com muito esforço.

**********

Não acreditando no que seus olhos viam, a mulher de cabelos rosa curtinhos e olhos esmeralda, agora arregalados, se senta no sofá vermelho.

O telefone toca.

Com muito esforço a mulher se levanta e vi atender o telefone.

- Alô? - Pergunta a rósea.

- Sakura-chan? - Pergunta a voz do outro lado da linha. - Você está assistindo o jornal agora?

- Sim...

- A Hina-chan sofreu um acidente... - Sakura reconheceu imediatamente quem era.

- Eu vi, Tenten-chan... Quer que eu vá pra aí?

- Certo... Será que a Ino-chan já sabe?

- Não sei... Vamos ver isso depois, ok? Estou indo pra aí. Ja ne.

- Ja ne. - Termina desligando o telefone.

Sakura, antes de pegar suas coisas para sair, olha para a televisão e Hinata em uma maca, sendo levada para uma ambulância, com o sol forte das onze horas brilhando forte no céu. Aquele resgate demorou muito.

- Fico pensando como que o Gaara vai reagir a isso. - Fala a mulher, com lágrimas nos olhos, temendo perder a amiga.

*************

Gaara estava sentado em uma cadeira, analisando um documento. Cansado de ficar analisando o maldito documento, o deixa na mesa a sua frente e se levanta da cadeira, para abrir à persiana. (n/a: Tá certo? ô.O)

Após realizar o que queria olha para a janela. A luz solar invade a sala revelando os enormes prédios de Tóquio. Fechando os olhos fica lá, parado em frente à janela. Abrindo os olhos verde-água quando o telefone toca, suspirando vai atendê-lo.

- Gaara-sama? - Pergunta a voz feminina da secretária.

- Quem mais podia ser? - Pergunta o ruivo, impaciente.

- Bom... Temari-sama está na linha e ela está exigindo falar com o senhor...

- Certo, certo.

- Gaara? - A voz da secretaria não era mais ouvida pelo Sabaku.

- Você já a terceira pessoa que pergunta isso! Quem você esperava? Kami-sama?

- Não... Gaara... Você há viu tevê hoje?

- Não, por que?

- E que... KANKURO! TIRA A MÃO DO MEU BOLO!

-... - Gaara girou os olhos.

- Tá... Gomem... Como eu ia dizendo... - Outra voz pode ser ouvida.

- Eu acho que você não devia falar isso por telefone, não acha? - A voz masculina falou.

- Inferno... Certo... Como o Kankuro sugeriu... Que tal nos encontrarmos na hora do almoço? Pode ser naquele café que a gente sempre se encontra com a turma...

- Ok. Temari... Eu tenho muito trabalho agora e preciso desligar. Tchau. - Termina o Sabaku mais novo desligando o telefone.

******************

No Hospital Geral a ambulância havia acabado de chegar e, os paramédicos apressados corriam para dentro do hospital levando Hinata na maca, com um suporte respiratório na boca.

Apressado um médico foi ver o que havia acontecido.

- Um acidente de carro doutor... Precisamos fazer uma operação urgente...

Na entrada do hospital, entrava uma Hanabi aflita e um Neji nervoso.

Eles foram conversar com a recepcionista até uma médica pará-los.

- Vocês são parentes de Hyuuga Hinata? - Pergunta a mulher de olhos vermelhos e longos cabelos negros.

- Sim, por quê? - Fala o Hyuuga.

- Bom... Ela está passado por uma operação... Parece que ela teve fraturas na costela, machucados profundos na região do abdômen e uma forte pancada na cabeça. Não sabemos se ela vai sobreviver mas... Preciso que vocês venham aqui para preencher a ficha da paciente.

Neji sentiu um mal-estar, enquanto Hanabi estava à beira de um ataque de nervosos.

- Aliás... Me chamo Yuuhi Kurenai, prazer. - Fala a médica. - Você quer um calmamente, mochinha? - Pergunta a Yuuhi para a Hyuuga mais nova.

- Ficaria muito agradecida.

******************

Enquanto isso, em um café do centro da cidade uma mulher loira de olhos verdes e com os cabelos presos em quatro rabos de cavalo e um homem de cabelos castanhos, curtos e olhos (n/a Ainda estou em duvida em relação a cor dos olhos do ser humano... Sasori diz: Ô vida!) pretos, discutiam até avistar Gaara entrando no café. (n/a: *imagina Gaara entrando em uma xícara de café e morre de rir. Sasori diz: O.O'''' Kami-sama!)

O ruivo a vista os dois conhecidos e vai sem nenhuma pressa em direção a mesa deles. Ao chegar lá os cumprimenta com um "Bom a tarde" e puxa uma cadeira para se sentar.

- Gaara! ALELUIA! Achei que você não iria chegar nunca! - Fala o homem moreno.

- Não exagere Kankuro. - Fala a mulher loira, provalvemente deveria ser Temari.

- Será que podiam deixar essa discussão para depois e falar pra que vocês me chamaram aqui? - Fala o ruivo. Enquanto Temari fala um "Não acredito que você seja meu irmão!" para Kankuro.

- Certo, Gaara... Vou direto ao assunto... Hinata sofreu um acidente e está, provalvemente, em algum hospital. - Fala a Sabaku.

- O que? - Pergunta Gaara olhando para a irmã.

- Foi exatamente isso que você ouviu. Hinata sofreu um acidente. - Repete à loira, encarando o irmão mais novo.

-... - Gaara apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e colocou as mãos sobre o rosto, incrédulo. - Por que não me falarão isso antes?

- Pensamos que você já havia sido avisado! - Kankuro se pronunciou.

- AH! A minha noiva sofre um acidente e eu sou o último a saber? Uau!

- Gaara, é que...

- Quer saber? O Melhor vocês esquecerem isso! Vou ligar para o Neji pra saber onde a Hina foi internada. Ja ne. - Fala termina o ruivo se levantando e pegando o celular no bolso, saindo do local telefonado para Neji.

*************************

Sakura e mas uma mulher de cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques e orbes da mesma cor conversava sentadas em um sofá, até alguém tocar a campainha. Se levantando, a morena, vai atender a porta.

Andando até a porta, a morena abre dando de cara com uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

-INO-CHAN!

- Tenten! - Fala a loira abraçando a amiga. (n/a: SASORI! *foi na onda já que todos estavam falando nomes* Croker: ISSO É CULPA DE PADRINHOS MÁGICOS!)

- Por que devo a honra da visita de Yamanaka Ino na minha residência? - Brinca Tenten.

- Em residência muito nobre, hem Mitsashi Tenten?

- Ino-porca? - Fala a rósea se levantando e olhando a Yamanaka.

- TESTUDA? A quanto tempo, hã? - Fala Ino dando um sorriso sarcástico.

- Já soube o que aconteceu, Ino-chan? - Pergunta a Haruno.

- Imagino que não...

**************

Sentada, a pequena Hanabi, olhava para a porta na esperança de algum médico a abrisse dizendo que sua irmã estava a salvo e que logo ia se recuperar.

Neji avia saído da sala para atender o celular.

Não demorou muito e a porta se abre revelando a médica de cabelos negros.

- Senhorita Hyuuga? - Fala caminhando até a garota.

- Sim?

- A operação de sua irmã foi um sucesso, e ela já está fora de risco... Mas... Encontra-se em coma...

- C-coma?

- Lamentamos muito, senhorita Hyuuga.

As lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Hanabi, enquanto as pequenas mãos da garota tentavam secar as lágrimas.

Logo aparece Neji com o celular na mão.

- O Gaara... - Neji não termina o que ia falar, ao ver o estado da prima- O que aconteceu?

- A onee-sama... Ela... Ela...

*************

- O QUE? - grita Ino - E VOCÊS SÓ ME FALAM ISSO AGORA?

- Bem... - Tenten começa. - Nós não queríamos te preocupar com isso agora, né Sakura-chan?

- É... Claro.

- QUANDO VOCÊS PRETENDIAM ME CONTAR?

****************

- Maldito trânsito. - Pragueja Gaara, com as mãos no volante.

Já estava ali a, pelo menos, duas horas. O trânsito de Nova York nunca fora dos melhores, mas tinha que ficar pior logo quando ele precisava chegar logo em um lugar?

Para a surpresa do ruivo, o celular começa a tocar. No visor o nome de Temari piscava no visor.

Atendeu colocando o aparelho no viva-voz.

- GAARA AONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI? VOCÊ TINHA QUE ESTAR EM UMA REUNIÃO!

- Bom... Eu "penso que vou" ao hospital. E coloque o Kankuro para ir à reunião.

- Não queremos que os negócios vão por água a baixo. - Ironiza Temari.

- Então... Sinto em lhe dizer isso, mas não vou comparecer nessa reunião. Até Temari. - Gaara desliga o celular, tinha problemas maiores do que uma droga de reunião.

Continua

_No próximo capitulo... _

_- Quem é você? _

_- Você não se lembra de mim? _

_----_

_- É algo normal, senhor Sabaku. A sua noiva perdeu a memória, provavelmente temporariamente. Pode confiar no que eu digo, talvez demore um pouco para ela recuperar a memória..._

_-----_

-----

EI,PESSOINHAS! Olha eu de novo! Demorei mas postei! \o/

Em média os capítulos de Sunadokei vão ser desse tamanho ;D

E agora - pega armadura- podem jogar as pedras ^^

*******

AH! MoMENTO PROPAGANDA!

Aproveitem e leiam à nova fic que postei! Fist Love!

Kisses


	4. Capítulo 3

* * *

Edward Cullen: Naruto e seus personagens não pertencem a essa louca!

Alice Cullen: Nem Crepúsculo, Death Note e Vampire Knight!

Kaname: Graças a Deus! –sussurra-

L: A Natureza é sábia!

Loup Meurtrier: AINDA NÃO! PODEM DEIXAR QUE O MEU FOGO DA JUVENTUDE AINDA ESTÁ ACESO!

Edward, Alice, Kaname e L: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Sunadokei

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Agora venha um,  
venham todos  
Para este trágico incidente  
Apague o que foi pintado  
O que está em desespero  
Então derrube sobre o vestido preto  
Misture com a sorte  
Você pode acordar e perceber que  
é alguém que não é  
se você se olha no espelho e não gosta do que vê,  
você pode saber em primeira mão como é ser eu,  
Então junte por todo lado a sujeira e beije esta  
despedida  
Eu encorajo seus sorrisos  
E espero que você não chore

(To The End – My Chemical Romance)

* * *

Aquela tarde de primavera estava sendo misteriosamente fria. Muito fria.

O olhar perolado viajou pelo quarto, parado no leito do pequeno corpo ali presente. O som do eletrocardiograma era perturbador.

Neji se aproximou da prima, completamente inconsciente. A mulher estava com um aparelho respiratório, sangue sendo aplicado na veia, uma faixa limpa envolvendo a testa e pequenos curativos nos braços.

Hinata estava mais pálida do que de costume e quem a olhasse agora acharia que estava dormindo. Mas ela _não _estava dormindo.

O Hyuuga puxou uma cadeira para perto do leito da prima, e sentou-se na cadeira. Não era confortável, mas não podia revirar um quarto de hospital para encontrar uma poltrona – que se encontrava do outro lado da cama- apenas para se sentir confortável.

Neji olhou impaciente para o celular como se esperasse que este tocasse. O tio nem ao menos telefonará, se é que sabe do acidente da filha. Um ato típico de Hiashi.

A porta se abriu, revelando um Gaara apreensivo.

* * *

O belo homem loiro olhou para o teto, entediado. A vida de empresário não combinava com ele definitivamente. Qual era graça?

Cansado de ficar ali sem fazer nada, se levanta bruscamente e sai da sala.

- Uzumaki-sama? - diz a secretária ao ver o chefe ir em direção ao elevador.

- O que? – Fala impaciente, o homem, apertando o botão com um seta que indicava para baixo.

- O-o senhor não pode sair agora. O senhor tem uma reunião com a Corporação Uchiha.

- Ora! Cancele.

- Cancelar o quê, Naruto? – Diz um homem, quando a porta do elevador se abriu?

- Ah, temee. Sempre chegando nas horas importunas, né? – Diz o Uzumaki, olhando o homem de cabelos negros e orbes ônix.

- Se você não se lembra, nós temos uma reunião, dobe.

- Quem se importa com essas reuniãos infernais? São só perda de tempo.

- Se você não leva o seu trabalho a sério outras pessoas levam.

- É mesmo? – Pergunta, sarcástico, Naruto.

* * *

- Como assim "Não vou lá agora"? – Pergunta Hanabi, incrédula, olhando para o pai.

- Bem... Tenho assuntos a resolver e não há tempo para ir a um hospital- Fala Hiashi.

- MAS É A SUA FILHA QUE ESTÁ EM UM HOSPITAL! – Grita a Hyuuga mais nova, já perdendo a pouca paciência que tinha.

- Hanabi, mesmo que eu quisesse eu não tenho tempo para ver a sua irmã agora.

- Mesmo que você quisesse? Que tipo de pai é você? – Pergunta a morena, olhando severamente para o pai.

Porém Hiashi a ignorou e não se importando com o olhar severo da filha, voltou a olhar um relatório em cima de sua mesa.

Os olhos verde água, olharam para o corpo frágil da Hyuuga. Estava chovendo, como se o céu sentisse a dor de Gaara e, então, derramando as lágrimas que ele não teria coragem de deixar cair.

O Sabaku já estava ao lado da Hyuuga um bom tempo, e ainda não abandonará seu posto.

Os únicos sons que eram ouvidos era o bip constante do eletrocardiograma, o do vento, que batia violentamente na janela, tentando invadir o quarto e o da forte chuva.

O ruivo tinha medo. Sim. Medo de perder quem amava e há poucas coisas tão doloras quanto essa. _Perder quem se ama._

* * *

**3 semanas depois. **

Os olhos pérola abriram lentamente, tentando se acostumar com a claridade do recinto. Enquanto olhos verdes se arregalavam.

Hinata sentiu algo em seu nariz e quis apalpar, mas, na fez, pois algo em sua mão a impossibilitará de movimenta-lá muito. Confusa, a Hyuuga deixa seu olhar percorrer a sala e deter-se em Gaara, a mulher pergunta:

- Onde estou?

- Você está em um hospital, linda. – O ruivo lhe da um pequeno sorriso.

- Q-quem é você? - a moça, ainda mais confusa, fita o homem sentado em uma poltrona ao lado de sua cama.

- Hina, você não se lembra de mim? - Fala o Sabaku, assustado.

- Não... Alias, nem sei quem eu sou.

- Você é Hyuuga Hinata! E eu sou Sabaku no Gaara, seu noivo. – Responde o ruivo sério.

- Noivo? – Pergunta Hinata, incrédula. – E-e... p-por que eu estou aqui?

- Você se sofreu um acidente. – Explica.

- Que tipo de acidente.

O Sabaku começou a explicar pacientemente, o que era raro, para a noiva o acidente.

*---*

- Eu já percebi que ela perdeu a memória, muito obrigado. – Fala o ruivo sarcasticamente.

- O senhor está muito alterado. Recomendo-lhe se acalmar.

- Oh! Claro. Minha noiva perde a memória e é para eu dar pulinhos de alegria.

- Senhor Sabaku! Acalme-se! Devo lhe lembrar que isto é um hospital. – Diz Kurenai, calmamente. - É algo normal, perder a memória deste casos, Senhor Sabaku. A sua noiva perdeu a memória, provavelmente, temporariamente. Pode confiar no que eu digo, talvez demore um pouco para ela recuperar a memória...

_

* * *

__Continua... _

_No próximo capitulo..._

_- Bem-vinda de volta, Hinata-sama... _

_- Hmmm... _

* * *

_**Desculpem os erros gramaticais... Ignore os! **_

_**Hm... O que acharam? *.***_

_**Kisses! **_

* * *


End file.
